Baka And Test - More Family
by rex1222
Summary: Baka And Test Doesn't belong to me! .
1. Chapter 1

The Second Kudou...

Aiko: Hey, I finally get a sibling!

Mutsurini: Is he a girl?

Rex1222: No, it's a twin brother.

Mutsurini: Not interested...

Rex1222: disclaimer please!

Aiko: Baka to Test doesn't belong to Rex!

Akemi: But I do!

Hideyoshi: I will be narrating.

Rex: I know, I suck at Japanese... but I'm working on it!

It was a usual summer day at Fumizuki academy - until class A had new student.

"Konichiwa! Watashima Akemi Kudou desu!"

"Whoa! Just look at him!"

"How good are his grades?"

"Duh his grades are good! Why would he be in class A?"

Aiko: "Onee-san!"

Akemi: "Aiko! How have you been? Has anyone bullied you? Are your friends nice?"

"You sound way too much like mom now, onee-san. Anyways, everyone, this is my twin brother Akemi. He's good at physics, math, modern Japanese, PE, and English."

Shouko: "He seems like a model student."

Aiko: "Oh yeah! Onee-san, that's class A's rep, Shouko Kirishima. She's a good friend of mine."

"Thank you for taking care of my sports-obsessed sister. She's a beautiful little pain, isn't she?"

"Onee-san!"

Now... Let's see how class F is doing.

Yuuji: "Bullshit! Your tactics don't work any more, Mutsurini!"

Mutsurini: "Damn. Yuuji's definitely improved. By the way, I've got new pictures of Hideyoshi changing. Interested, Akihisa?"

Hideyoshi: "Now why would Akihisa be interested in that?!"

Akihisa: "I can offer you up to 1000 yen."

Mutsurini: "Nice having business with you."

Shouko: "I hope you're not buying any, Yuuji."

Yuuji: "AHHHHHHHH! Shouko, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Aiko: It's not just her!"

Akemi: "I certainly do not wish to drop to class F."

Akihisa: "HEY! Now just who do think you are to talk about someone else's classroom?"

Aiko: "Oh, I haven't introduced you yet. Yoshii-kun, this is my brother, Akemi Kudou."

Akemi: "Tajimenoshite, Baka-san!"

Akihisa: "HEY! That's rude!"

Akemi: "So rep, is the 'husband' you speak of?"

"NO! What did you tell him, Shouko?!"

"I told him we're engaged."

Akemi's mind: (Maybe I should play around with my recorder with Yuuji-san...)

Akemi's Recorder (as Yuuji): "Shouko, let's break up. Don't ask me why. It's... it's because... Himeji-san's busts are bigger."

"Yuuji. Let's have a small chat."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Onee-san, did you do that by any chance?"

"So my adorable sister only grows smarter, eh? My tape recorder can do more stuff then yours. It records a person's voice, then uses it as an output of what I input. So if I record Mutsurini's voice and say, 'Aiko, I like you', then the recorder will say that in Mutsurini's voice.

"Now hold on. I am not at the slightest interested in your si-

"Hey, Mutsurini-kun! I woke up late, so I forgot to wear anything under my skirt..."

(Akihisa, Mutsurini, and even Akemi shoots nosebleed like crazy.)

"Mutsurini-kun! Yoshii-kun! Onee-san!"

"Hah, not at the slightest interested?"

"You speak loud for someone who got turned on by their own sister. Blood loss... (Faint)

"Mutsurini-kun! Say something!"

"When I am reborn, I want to be a mouse... I'll be able to peek in the girls' locker rooms, and the lockers itself..."

"I see why everyone calls you a pervert."

The next day, Akemi takes the first period in class F.

Akihisa: HAH! You dropped down already!"

The cold truth was that Akemi was able to defeat Ms. Takahashi in a mock ST war, which made him a 'free-lancer'. Free-lancer students' avatars can interact with objects like problem inspectors, but the special power they get is the ability to take classes anywhere they want (for example, Akemi can take period 1 & 2 in class F, and take the rest in A.). But that meant that Akemi could take part in a ST war with whichever side he preferred.

Now we go onto Akemi's avatar. Akemi's summoned being can touch physical objects, as said above. It is completely covered in a white ninja suit except for the eyes (similar concept to Mutsurini's). It carries a deck of cards. Each card, based on the number and sign, would posses a different power and effect. He's secondary weapon of choice is a pair of magic gauntlets. They are capable of pulling off an ice trick, which immobilizes avatars in his way for a minute.

Back to reality...

"So, Mutsurini, I heard that you participated in the test of courage with my sister. I need to ask you something. Can you take care of her as a girlfriend?"

SNAP

"WHAT? Aiko as a GIRLFRIEND? But she's not interested in me. She gets me to nosebleed and spend more money for blood all the time."

"That's just her way of expressing her interest. But the question is, are YOU interested in Aiko?

"She's not bad... okay, I admit it. I've been trying to ask her out. But I'm kind of an anti-social guy..."

"Fine. Then how's this? If you can beat me in an ST war, you can have Aiko."

"But... that's impossible. You even beat Ms. Takahashi. I can't stand up to that!"

" 'Faith can move mountains'. Isn't that familiar? It's what you said to Mr. Ooshima at the field trip. If you could beat Mr. Ooshima, I'm sure your practice can bring me to defeat."

"You're on, Akemi Kudou. The ST war is on PE at the gym, tomorrow with Tetsujin's approval.

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Akemi: Hey guys! It's me again!**

**Hideyoshi: Please hurry up...**

**Aiko: I'll just say it for him!**

**Rex: Hey everyone! Baka And Test belong to m-**

**Everyone: NOT IT DOES NOT!**

**Rex: At least it caught everyone's attention. Baka And Test Doesn't belong to me!**

ST Showdown! Akemi VS. Mutsurini!

November 9th

9:09:99

Gym

"It took you long enough, Muttsurini."

"Private business."

"Let's get started shall we?"

Tetsujin: "I approve to this battle between Class A Akemi Kudou and Class F Kouta Tsuchiya!"

Both: "Summon!"

Current battle state:

Class F

Kouta Tsuchiya

Health and Physics – 774

Class A

Akemi Kudou

Health and Physics – 1057

"WTF? A PE score of 1057?!"

"It's the proof of hard work. Get ready to go down!"

"No. It's you who's gonna fall on your knees."

"Let's finish this quickly! GO!"

"It's time to end you! Bring it on!"

Current battle state

Class F

Kouta Tsuchiya

Health and Physics – 138

Class A

Akemi Kudou

Health and Physics – 341

"Want to give up? There's only one chance."

"Never. I fight for what I love, and even if I fail, there is always going to be plenty of GIRLS TO TAKE PHOTOS OF!"

"What more can I expect out of dear Mutsurini."

Eventually, the table turns cause of Mutsurini's special accelerated move. It's been 5 minutes, and half of the gym is already been turned into a heap of crap.

Tetsujin: "TIME IS UP! I DECLARE KOUTA TSUCHIYA THE WINNER!"

"Wait... WHOA! I WON THIS CRAP?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... whatever. You better take care of my sister properly. If she does any thing terrible, call me."

It's lunchtime! Everyone goes back into their rooms. Mutsurini has lunch with Yuuji, Akihisa, Hideyoshi, Himeji, and Minami. Apparently, Yuuji has committed a crime, cause Shouko walked in with a baseball bat. "WAIT! I'M INNOCENT! YOU'VE GOTTA BELIEVE ME! AKIHISA, WHAT'S THAT SMILE FOR! I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL FOR THIS!"

"Yuuji, that's not nice to say."

(Door shuts and painful noises are produced)

Aiko: Hey everybody! Onii-san is taking us all to Kisaragi Park for free! But you have to be in a three or a two. He said it's cheaper that way."

"Hey! It's true! with that special discount, i can at least have one coin in my wallet... I'm hungry."

Himeji: "Oh! Akemi-kun, would you like one of my cupcakes? I made them this morning, but I need to lose weight."

In the mind of Akihisa, Hideyoshi and Mutsurini-

'Poor guy. Another victim to the hellish food of Himeji-san..."

"Thanks, Himeji-san!

5 seconds later.

'We thought he would be in a hospital!'

"Himeji-san! That actually tastes pretty good!"

"Thank you..."

"You must have the stomach of steel... How could you withstand that?!"

"Why? Should learn to appreciate other people's food."

So another day passes at fumizuki academy...

**So that's how i go to sleep today! These guys head of to Kisaragi Grand park this time! But what kind of racket will these idiots make again? I dunno either cause i haven't even thought about it yet! Sorry, my end of year exams stress me out, so my work efficiency might fall down!**

**i don't expect a lot of views, but comments or inspirations can help out a lot!**


End file.
